swordartonlineroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Direhollow
Direhollow is known as the "Ruffin' It" town because of its easy-going lifestyle and great commerce in and out of its borders. Most of its exports are rare foods and unique patches and leather-forged gear. Imports/Exports Direhollow is known for many exports that include exotic furs and unique foods that can be used for tasty dishes. Most of its imports are the creatures that players slaughter for the money, and the plants collected for amazing herbs and spices. Shops of all kinds are within its borders as they allow for weapon purchasing, quests, and many other adventurous tasks. Grand Appearance Direhollow Town is a peaceful, old-fashioned town with good people and morals that would expel any kind of evil from anyone that enters. Most of the NPC people are seen performing tasks around the city such as butchering, sewing, and blacksmith workings. Its buildings are a Medieval Age throwback and inspires a history take upon the glorified age of faith and bloody wars that came as a result. Town Locations * Direhollow Market * Tenant Inn Square * Hollow Street Diner and Tavern * Direhollow Park * Training Arena Known Organizations So far, no Guilds have been reported; nor necessarily have been started so early on in the game. There are several buildings open to the purchase of players and any Guild that they would like to have. As a result of this, hopefully the desire of these buildings will increase the average income of Direhollow significantly. Quests Some quests do have level minimums and/or maximums depending on the difficulty of said quest. Some quests are repeatable. These quests are recognized by Italics. None of theses quests are required to continue through the game, as in order to progress it is the Dungeons that need to be cleared, but may help with learning skills or leveling up. However, due to some Players preferring to Grind may make it difficult for Players to complete their quests. Any questions, please seek help with BenderGreg1789 Each city has their own specific type of quest. These quests can even be accepted at one town, and turned in at a different town. The quests of Direhollow Town are shown as follows: Hunting Quests Tracker of the Vale: '''Travel to Vrush Basin and kill 15 Gale Trackers. Retrieve 10 Gale Meat. * '''Reward: 400EXP, 350 Col,' Vale Cloak '(Equipment) Mark of an Infestation: '''Locate the Rats Burrow underground and kill all Rats. * '''Reward: 200EXP, 200 Col, Cottenvix Herbs '''(Cooking Skill required) '''Ghost Hunters: '''Hunt and kill 20 Vanished Specters in the Timon City Achieve Library. * '''Reward: 350EXP, 100 Col, Specter Vapor Vial (Heals 15% of user's health) Missing Woodsman Hunt: '''Travel into Zykit Grove and find "The Wandering Woodsman". * '''Reward: 100EXP, 150 Col, Heart Crest Pin (Ten seconds of health regeneration; level of user changes amount restored upon use) Collection Quests The Floor of Flowers: '''Collect 10 Willow Tansy. * '''Requirements: Must be completed before end of day; Spice shop must be open upon completion * Reward: 'Willow Sauce (Used for enhanced cooking; upgrades food by one tier) '''Lost Forge's Hammer: '''Recover Direhollow's blacksmith's hammer. * '''Requirements: '''Blacksmith shop must be open * '''Reward: '''200EXP, 150 Col, '''Tyloc Blade '(One-handed Sword Skill required) '''Skill Quests ''Master of the Rod: ''Learn Fishing '''Skill by fishing in floor ponds and lakes. * '''Requirements: '''Cannot already know '''Fishing * Reward: '100EXP, 50 Col, '''Fishing '''Skill '''Breaking the Backpack: '''Obtain [[Extended Weight Limit|'Extended Weight Limit]].''' * '''Requirements: '''Complete any Direhollow Quest and turn both quests in to NPC at Blacksmith shop * '''Reward: Extended Weight Limit The Hide n' Seeker: 'Obtain 'Detection Skill. * Requirements: '''Cannot already know '''Detection * Reward: Detection Skill Job Quests Homestead Defender: 'Defend the Homestead Farm on the outskirts of Direhollow from the attacking Ash Wyverns pack. * '''Requirements: '''Homestead must be within 75% integrity, and all four members of home must still be alive * '''Rewards: '''300EXP, 250 Col, '''Brawler Scythe '(Two-Handed Curved Blade required) '''Leader of the Garden Stone: '''Locate the Garden Stone item for the Florist shop keeper in Pyemn Swamp. * '''Requirements: '''Must have the Garden Stone item intact completely. Shop must also be open. * '''Rewards: 200EXP, 150 Col, 'Purified Buckwood herbs '(Temporary speed increase for ten seconds) Category:Floor 2